


The Kiss

by Blaiziken



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, arch-enemies au, villain!dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaiziken/pseuds/Blaiziken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate universe where Dick Grayson is a villain, and Wally West is his nemesis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing fight sequences, so sorry if they aren't the greatest.

By the time Wally opened his eyes from the kiss, Nightwing was gone. As usual.   
The speedster rubbed his eyes sheepishly and stood up straight. Why did he keep falling for that…?  
At this point, it was just plain ridiculous. The criminal pulled the same trick every time he faced off against Wally, and for some godforsaken reason it just kept working. No matter how hard Wally tried, Nightwing’s heists would always end the same way.  
He’d go through with his plan until Wally showed up to stop him. Then, they’d fight for a bit, exchanging a bit of witty banter, and then, at the turning point of the battle, Nightwing would lean in and kiss the hero.   
Every time it happened, Wally tried to convince himself to push him off. After all, he knew it was nothing more than a trick. It wasn’t like Nightwing had feelings for him too. But, the redhead would always give in and reciprocate the kiss.   
And then, just as Wally was getting lost in it, Nightwing would break it off, give some sort of flirty goodbye, and vanish.   
And Wally would be left there, beating himself up for it.  
This had to stop. He hated this. He hated that he kept failing as a hero, he hated that Nightwing knew his weakness, he hated that that WAS his weakness. Most of all, Wally hated how he felt about him.  
With a sigh, Wally glanced back at the scene of the crime he’d failed to stop, before turning and racing home, reflecting on how this had even happened.  
~~  
Their relationship had started off fairly normally, as far as super arch-enemies go. Nightwing would attempt some sort of crime, like a robbery or a kidnapping, and partway through, Wally would show up to stop him.   
The kiss didn’t appear until the day of Superman’s death.   
Wally had heard over the comm that there was a league emergency. He raced off to Metropolis only to be met with a grim scene.  
Superman lay dead on the ground, his body covered in bullet holes. Standing beside him was Nightwing, two guns in his hand.   
“You…” Wally had breathed, trying to process what was happening.  
Nightwing turned at the sound of his voice.   
“Oh, Flash, good you could make it. Sorry you missed the action…”  
“You killed him…you murdered Superman.”  
“Yes, I did.”  
“How..?” Wally asked.  
“It was surprisingly easy. I simply slipped kryptonite shards into his system for a while, and once he was weak enough….” Nightwing smirked, and stepped towards Wally.   
Wally let out a cry of rage and lunged at Nightwing. He raced at him full speed and punched him square in the jaw, knocking the villain backwards. Wally sped around behind him and slammed his elbow into Nightwing’s back. This knocked him over, and as he turned to recover, Wally threw him towards the wall of a nearby building. He then ran at Nightwing again.   
Nightwing managed to dodge, however, managing to move to the side just before Wally got there, leaving the speedster to crash into the wall.   
Nightwing was on him in an instant, pinning Wally with his back against the wall, holding his arms above his head in a firm grip. Wally braced himself for an attack, but it never came. Instead, he was met with the feeling of lips on his. His eyes shot open. Nightwing was kissing him.   
Wally had been in complete shock. Why was Nightwing kissing him? Why now? And why didn’t Wally seem to mind?  
No. This had to be a trick. Wally had to push him off.   
At some point, one of Nightwing’s hands released Wally’s wrist and dropped to his side. There it was. His opportunity. If Wally wanted to push the other man off, here was his chance. But for some unkown reason, he didn’t, instead choosing to reach up and tangle his fingers in his enemy’s dark hair.   
After a minute, Nightwing broke the kiss, pulling away to smirk at Wally.  
“Well, good to know you enjoyed that.”  
Wally’s eyes widened in horror as he heard a gunshot, matched with a sharp pain in his foot.   
“Now, I’ve got to run. Can’t say the same for you, unfortunately,” Nightwing said, twirling a gun in his hand and sauntering off. “See you around!”  
Wally winced and kneeled over to examine his foot. So that was why Nightwing had released his hand. He was grabbing the gun to incapacitate Wally. Clever.  
When Wally looked up again, Nightwing was gone. The hero was left there, with an injured foot, a dead Superman, and a very confused brain.   
~~  
A few other League members had shown up to take care of the situation, and J’onn had escorted Wally back to his house, leaving him to his thoughts.   
Wally had spent the rest of the night sorting through his conflicting emotions. Which had come first; the kiss, or his feelings. Had he gotten so caught up in questioning whether or not Nightwing had feelings for him, that he ended up with a crush of his own? Or had he always had harbored some subconscious feelings for him, that had only just now surfaced?  
The whole situation made Wally’s head swim. He’d groaned and rolled over in his bed. He was in shock from Superman’s death. Maybe that was making his head fuzzy. A good night’s sleep and he’d be able to think a bit clearer.   
Having made up his mind, Wally got up, limped over to the bathroom to brush his teeth, then proceeded to flop back down on his bed and fell asleep rather soon afterwards.   
~~  
Thanks to his sped up healing factor, Wally was soon back in the field. It had been a few weeks and he’d only faced off against minor villains; he hadn’t encountered Nightwing since the Superman Incident. Until the call came in that he was needed at Arkham Asylum.   
Wally had sped over there, only to find a couple of Nightwing’s henchmen planting bombs around the front. Blowing up Arkham. So that was his plan this time.  
“Hey, Flash. Long time no see.”   
Wally turned around to find the villain leaning against the fence lining the property, with a rather smug look on his face.   
“Blowing up Arkham? Not bad, Nightwing. Too bad though…” Wally replied with a smirk. He raced off and, with his super speed, gathered up every detonator that the minions were placing.   
“…Too bad I showed up,” he finished as he stopped in front of his nemesis, bombs in hand. Nightwing frowned and reached for the detonator, but stopped once he realized he was too close, and would be caught in the explosion.   
“Not bad,” he said. He reached back for his weapon, prompting Wally to drop the bombs to speed over to try to wrestle it away. Wally grabbed it and tried to yank it out of Nightwing’s grasp, but was rolled over and slammed into the fence behind him.   
Wally granted and started to retaliate, but was stopped when he once again felt Nightwing kissing him. In an instant, all the feelings for him that Wally came rushing back, as confusing as ever. He couldn’t believe the villain was pulling this trick again. Yet, just like last time, Wally didn’t seem to mind…  
After a moment, he gave in and tilted his head sideways, his widened eyes slowly shutting. Nightwing’s cool, chapped lips moved slowly, and Wally could feel a hand gently tousling with his hair. He slowly released his grip on the weapon hanging on Nightwing’s back, and let his arms simply hook themselves around the criminal’s neck.   
Wally felt the other pulling away, and frantically remembered what was happening. He opened his eyes, but was too late. He felt a sharp pain on the back of his head, and saw Nightwing holding his weapon. Evidently he had smacked Wally on the back of the head with the intent to knock him out. He made some sort of clever quip, but Wally didn’t quite catch it.  
And the moment before he slipped into unconsciousness was the moment

**Author's Note:**

> the Superman death was a friend's idea, which he insisted I add in after he learned I was writing this.


End file.
